


Please; If We Cross That Final Line/EXPLICIT Version

by TashanaAmbrosia



Series: Rules of the Mexican Honeymoon [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon, Kate learns to pickpocket, Kate's going through some things, Oral Sex, Post Season 1, Seth doesn't deal with things well, Seth really tries to be good, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, angst at the end with warning, my tags make me sound like a perv, need to touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: This is the fourth Chapter of "Please;This Is As Far As We Go" this is the Explicit Version,This part is an immediate follow-up to the third part of "Please;This Is As Far As We Go". I hope you enjoy this. MATURE/EXPLICIT content warning... I mean for real... Kate learns to pickpocket and some other things. Lines are definitely crossed here. I mean like all the line... they gonna get it on.The Epilogue is tagged onto the end of this. Read at your own risk... ANGST - there will be a warning in the chapter.





	

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Dusk ‘Til Dawn, nor am I gaining profit from this story. These characters belong to the authors of their original creation and their re-imagining.

 

 

**Please; If We Cross That Final Line**

.:.

The two most common ways for people to deal with trauma were rise and fall. Seth wanted to say that he was the type of guy that pulled himself up by his own bootstraps when the world knocked him on his ass. Truth was, without someone to balance him out, he always fell to rock-fucking-bottom before he could get any forward momentum. He’d learned to take pain and keep his head down; the beatings went quicker, when he kept his damn mouth shut. He was spiraling and he was about to do something very, very bad if he couldn’t get his head on fucking straight. His fingers twitched as he remembered Vegas with Vanessa, doing a line of coke off her chest before a job and Richie kicking his ass, for being doped on the clock. He was a mess then and made things an even messier later, divorcing Vanessa as a precaution before running that job on Jim. That job cost him five years, five fucking years. And this job… This 30-million-dollar job that had just been handed to him? This job cost him his only chance at happiness, his brother and maybe his own fucking sanity. He glanced at the girl in the passenger seat, moonlight reflecting off her brown hair and bare white thighs. She was still only wearing his jacket over her bra and panties and damn it… _Do not think about the barely legal girl in black lace_.

Kate was the type of person that thought she was weak, but she wasn’t. She was a phoenix rising from the damn ashes. She’d lost just as much, if not more than he had and yet, there she was still full of light, sitting next to him in the dark. She adapted to life the road, never really complaining, just making the best of the situation. She learned every skill he taught her with either ease or determination; she just didn’t quit. She didn’t care if it was hard or frustrating; she was going to learn the things that would help her survive. She was painfully optimistic, but not stupid about it. She wanted to believe the best of people, but still watched his back. She calmly handled stressful situations with a smile and a grace that he was painfully unaccustomed to. It should have scared him more to have a church-girl watching his back, but he was oddly calm in her presence _sometimes_. He hated to admit it, but she was taking care of him, just as much as he was taking care of her. That back and forth care, felt normal and natural, it made her feel like a partner…but, he wasn’t going to let himself think of her that way it wasn’t right.

He drove for hours, through a couple of crappy towns, but finally decided to stop when he caught a whiff of ocean air. Had they really gotten that far west? He found a motel on the beach, which looked decidedly more worn down, considering it was within sight of a high priced resort. He heard loud pop/rap/r&b, or whatever was passing for music nowadays, coming from the resort, which meant stupid college kids, American college kids. _Oh great, just what he wanted to deal with_. He made sure Kate was fully covered before checking in at the front desk.

He spent an extra twenty on the room, because it had a view of the ocean and because why the fuck not; it had a patio and she’d be able to walk down to the ocean in the morning.  They could put their toes in the sand while they ate breakfast and maybe, maybe that’s a solid plan. He didn’t necessarily want to stop, but it was probably what they needed. They’d gone nonstop since the Twister, never anywhere for more than three days and other than quiet conversations after nightmares they didn’t talk about it. They could lay low for few days, enjoy the water and relax, try to forget. _Fuck, if he’s thinking like this, he needs to get his own fucking head on straight._ He needed to count how much cash they have left, see if they could manage a few quiet days. He pulled the car into the back part of the lot and looked around before opening the passenger door.

As he picked up the sleeping girl, she cuddled into his jacket, and he was instantly glad she’d pulled it closed, because black lace, too much skin, and his jacket…it was still doing things to him. It made him think about things that he should not be thinking about. She molded against him, humming contently, the fingers of her free hand curled into the fabric of his shirt. He managed to get her into the room and since there was only one bed, he laid her on the side farthest from the door and glanced down at her unfocused eyes.

“I’m gonna go grab you something to sleep in, okay?” He informed her and she nodded, laying her head back down. He knew was going to have to wake her up again when he got back with the bags. He needed to get her out of his jacket…he just really needed her not in his clothes. It took all his self-control not to snap a picture of her right now.  Because there were all these weird memories running through his head about the girls he’s been with before and how they looked in his clothes and while they looked good…Kate in nothing but skimpy black lace in his jacket, well it’s like a Playboy spread to a guy doing time. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

He shook his head to clear the image and set their bags, which he retrieved from the car, in the chair that he shoved under the door handle. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand: 2:45, which was about what he expected. He knew Kate would be up about 6, but he was hoping she’d show him a little mercy and let him sleep. Of course she’d wake him for a least a little bit, because she’d want to know where they ended for the night. He fished a pair of her shorts and a t-shirt out her bag and paced back up her.

“Hey.” He nudged her shoulder, and Kate sat up, still not fully awake. His jacket slipped off one of her shoulders and she blinked up at him, trying to figure out what was happening. “Get changed and go back to sleep. I gotta piss and I’ll be right back.”

He waited in the bathroom for a few extra minutes, wanted to make sure that she was fully clothed. He left the lights off, but the street light was enough to highlight the room. His jacket was sitting on the end of the bed with her bra and underwear folded on top of it. He drew a deep breath, thinking maybe karma was using Kate as a torture device. He set the clothes on top of the bags before stripping down to his boxers and tank-top.  He made sure the air conditioner was on and crawled into bed on the opposite side as Kate, gun under his pillow.

She shifted and whispered, “Please.”

He ground his teeth together, but scooted closer to her. Kate grabbed his arm, laying it over her stomach. “Kate.”

“You’re warm.” She murmured into the pillow.

He let himself doze off and really hoped that his hands wouldn’t be somewhere that they shouldn’t be in the morning.

 

.:.

 

He felt eyes on him when he woke up. Kate was sitting at the table, pen on a notebook, but she was looking at him. He grumbled and ran a hand over his face.

“You want coffee?” She questioned.

He mumbled an affirmative and climbed out of bed, crashing into the other chair at the table and accepted the offered styrofoam cup.

“There’s breakfast in that container.” She pushed it towards him, “And before you get huffy, I got from the lobby and since it was free I pocketed quite a bit. But the coffee is…”

“Shit.” Seth nearly spit out the sip he’d taken. “Is there actual gravel in that?”

“I’m honestly not sure, but it’s already 10, so we can go get coffee from somewhere else.” She suggested, but went back to scribbling in the notebook.

“Was this coffee free?” He opened the container and took a bite of the eggs and peppers; _did every meal this country require peppers_?

“Yes.”

He choked down another sip, “I’ll suffer then.”

“Speaking of suffering.” Kate shook her pen at him, “You left my toothbrush at the other hotel, but stole all of the make-up that I borrowed from Hannah and Sarah. How did that happen?”

He shrugged, “Not sure. I just shoved everything from the counter into that plastic bag that you put your shower stuff in, musta missed it somehow. You can use mine.”

“Uck. Hard pass.” She crinkled up her nose, “But since you are in a giving mood this morning...”

Well he hated where this conversation was going already. When she asked for something before he was fully awake, meant she wanted him to teach something that he shouldn’t be teaching her, namely crime. “You make friends already? Got another gig?” He provoked, trying to get a rise out of her and to distract her.

“Ha ha. No, and I didn’t get paid for that one, since we hightailed it last night.” She fidgeted with the pen, for a few seconds before laying it down. “How far did we drive?”

“A few hours, I wasn’t paying attention. There were other things on my mind.”

Kate blushed to her hairline, “Sorry, I thought I was covered and didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…”

“I was thinking about how to get us papers.” He cut off her embarrassed rant and because he needed some distance between them, he continued as nonchalantly as possible. “No offense Princess, but you’re not _that_ distracting.”

Hurt flashed in her eyes, “But you said...I mean you called me…”

“Pillow talk; it’s more than a crappy pop song that you torment me with.” He gulped down more of the awful coffee, ignoring the burn because he kinda deserved it. “Kate, I was helping you, that’s all that was. That’s as far as any of this,” He motioned between them, “goes, okay?”

“Yeah.” She bit her lip and he thought she’d just drop whatever her request was going to be, but she cleared her throat demanding. “I need to learn to pick someone’s pocket.”

“Why?”

“Because that resort is having a huge party tonight and it’s gonna be all drunk, college kids with cash. I could make us some real money.” She explained.

“Oh you’re going to be making us this money?” He knew he sounded like a jackass. But it wasn’t that he thought she couldn’t do it; it was that he knew she could, and he didn’t want her to.

“It needs to be me. You’d stick out like a sore thumb.” She showed him the little drawing she’d made of the courtyard. “There are two exit/entrances into the patio area where they are throwing the party. One of them is in the interior off the lobby and the other one is off the exterior near the alley, guests use it to smoke away from the pool.”

“Any cameras?” Begrudging impressed with what she’d accomplished while he was sleeping.

“I’m not sure.”

“Recon fail.” He teased, before noticing that her face fell, “I’m kidding, Kate. This is pretty good for your first solo recon. What else you got?”

“The party is gonna have a DJ, free booze, some alcohol promotion I guess, and the wait-staff wears white button-ups and black slacks, which leads me to what I need you to do. Providing that I can actually learn to pickpocket,”

“Picking pockets has never been my strongest skill, but we can go through the basics.” He folded his arms over his chest, “But why I am going in there to pretending to work?”

“I need clothes for the party. There’s a laundry service on-site with a 24 hour turnaround time. So I figure you can steal a bag of clothes and I can have something to wear that’ll let me blend in.”

“So you need this before you go in tonight?”

Kate nodded as he looked down at her little sketch again, if he went in, and snagged her some clothes, he’d be able to fill in the blanks.

He stood up and grabbed his wallet off the table, “Okay, up on your feet.” She got up and he handed her his wallet, “Back pocket, Princess.”

She complied and smirked at him, “You think you’re gonna get this back without me noticing?”

He pushed into her space, grabbing her elbow, “Thing about picking someone’s pocket, Kate, is you either need to be really good,” His other hand already pinched his wallet back between two fingers and he slid it out slow as he informed her, “or really distracting,” He handed her back the wallet and winked at her shocked expression.

“I felt that.” She huffed, refusing to be impressed.

“But not enough to realize you should stop me.” He walked over to their bags and pulled out the watch that he’d stolen two towns over but hadn’t pawned yet. “Put this on.” Again Kate complied without word, but her eyes focused on every move he made. “Watches aren’t super hard, but you have to get closer.” He put his hand on her bicep, and skimmed his fingers down her arm, past her elbow and continued slow and steady until he reached the clasp of the watch. “Are you watching? Can you feel where my fingers are?” He was close enough that he knew she could feel his breath on her skin, he watched her swallow. His middle finger flicked the clasp open, but his eyes never left hers, “And that’s,” he rolled the watch onto his own wrist, “how you steal a watch.”

She nodded and didn’t move or look away. “I wanna try.” She inclined her head to one side, thinking it through, as her fingers grazed his elbow.

“Too light.” His voice was lower than then he intended it to be, “If you’re taking my watch, I’m gonna feel something, so make sure I feel it.”

Her fingers flexed against his skin, blush creeping back into her cheeks.

“Too much. Now I think your flirting.”

Her brows furrowed, “How do I know how much pressure to use?”

He chuckled, “Think of it like a tomato. Too much pressure and you get sauce, not enough and slips through your fingers.” He chuckled again not able to help himself.

“What’s so funny?” She was still nervous with him so close; he imagined with what happened last night that her heart was going like a hummingbird’s right now. “I don’t want you laughing at me.”

“I’m not.” He informed her, meeting her eyes again. “It’s just how my Uncle Eddie, described it when he tried to teach my brother how to lift.”

“Your brother isn’t good at this?” Her question was innocent enough.

“See how close we are?” He asked and when she nodded, he explained, “He doesn’t…didn’t do this close.” He realized that he was talking about Richie and that was not something he want…

“Got it.” Kate interrupted his thought jangling the watch on her own wrist.

He flashed her a real smile, cause damn, “Nice work, Princess. Let’s try the wallet now.”

They ran walk-bys for over an hour pacing the small space in the motel room, each time Kate getting a little better. She turned the radio on and started timing her lifts to the tempo of the music.  He explained that lifting wallets would be easier on the dance floor, more bodies and more contact.

“Show me.” She clicked her music app to something with a faster beat and held her hand out for his wallet. She slid it into her back pocket and glided back into his space. “Can you even dance?”

“Can you?” He challenged back.

“A little.” She tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Well good news,” He pulled her against him, “you only need to know a little. This is probably gonna be a bump and grind kinda thing and _that_ , I can teach you.” His hands moved to her hips, forcing her to move to the beat, one hand palming for the wallet. _Oh shit…_

“Wallet’s not in that pocket.” Kate breathed out, her hand pressing against his chest.

“Sorry.” He moved his hand back to her hipbone. He felt like an idiot, one for feeling her up and two for the fact that he hadn’t immediately stopped. “Nice thing for you, no guy’s gonna get mad at you for grabbing ass.”

“I hope not.”

He showed her the wallet that he’d gotten from her and slipped it into his own pocket. “Let’s see what you got.”

“What if I do grab that wrong side?” She bit her lip, barely keeping in motion.

“Don’t lose your rhythm.” He chided, and before instructing her. “You grab the wrong side, just play drunk and giggle.”

She moved against him, swaying her hips to the beat, and grinding against him as she moved in a circle around him. She got back in front of him, holding the wallet triumphantly, before throwing her arms over his shoulders. Her breath was warm on his neck as she whispered, “Score one for the student.”

Okay he needed some distance; right now. He disentangled himself from Kate and stepped back. “Nice work, Kid.” He held his hand out for his wallet. “I should probably go steal your costume.”

“Oh, oh yeah.” Her voice was shaky and he pretended not to know why. “I need to grab a few things from town, like a toothbrush. Can I have twenty?”

“Just take the hundred, I owe you for missing your little payout.” I mean technically he stole two hundred from Hannah and Sarah, so she didn’t really miss that payout, but she did not need to know that. He took his wallet back after she retrieved the money from it. “Anything specific you want me to look for, when I’m raiding the laundry room?”

“Just girl’s clothes. I can work with anything size 4-8, but 2 and lower are way too small. That dress from Sarah was a 4, so 5 or 6 would really be perfect, or small to medium.” He must have looked confused, because she shook her head. “Just look at the tags find those sizes and take the bag.”

“I think I can handle that. Meet back here in an hour?”

 

.:.

 

He was watching her from the outside of the fence, hidden in the shadow of the alleyway and lighting his third cigarette since she’d gone in there a little over 20 minutes ago. She was practically doing a thief’s dance, lifting wallets as she moved on the crowded dance floor, like she’d been doing it her whole life. He’d almost called the whole thing off, when she came out of the bathroom in her ‘costume.’ He hadn’t said a thing, but the white string bikini paired with the sheer emerald top and ankle length skirt with a slit nearly up to her hip, was going to get everyone’s attention. Her make-up was over the top too, glittery eye-shadow and dark-red lips made her look older than she was.

He taught her to chase a shot with a beer, aka empty that beer fast and spit the shots you get handed into the bottle. She laughed, saying that it was a good idea, because she was nervous to do this sober as it was. The only problem was she needed to pass for drunk, just in case, so he poured her a shot and motioned to her chest. Kate’s eyebrow arched and he explained that he wanted her to splash herself with the tequila so anyone who got close to her, would smell it. She pulled off the top and splashed her bare skin and the bikini top with the liquor, letting it dry before she pulled the shirt back on.  He’d made himself busy, by writing out her timetable and _not_ looking at her until she pulled that top back on.

He’d set her time limit, at the 45 minute mark she was to be walking her pretty little ass out of that party. _“The first ten minutes you just walk around and mingle, look like you belong there. After that you start running it, but don’t stay longer than the forty-five we decided on. Idiots get caught because they overstay their welcome. I’ll be in the alley watching. If I text you anything, you go immediately. And if you get a bad feeling or you’re not sure, just call it and leave. No shame in calling a job if something’s off.”_ She’d given him a mock salute after his speech and finished her hair.

A blonde asshole looped Kate around the middle and spun her around, but she held her own, letting out a giggle instead getting riled. The guy pressed himself against Kate’s back, his hands wandering under her shirt and Seth clenched his fist. She rolled with it, dancing with him, but moving his hands to her hips as she found her rhythm with the music. Kate spun herself around the asshole and lifted the idiot’s wallet the same way she’d gotten his in the hotel room. The guy tried to get back into Kate’s space, but she flattened her hands against his chest and pointed to the bar. The skirt she was wearing caught the breeze and it fluttered up, giving a free peek of her thighs.  She smoothed it out and followed the guy to the bar clinking the shot with him and ‘chasing’ it with the beer bottle she’d kept tabs on all night. She must have told him she needed to go to the bathroom, because she slipped away from the bar and disappeared for a few minutes.

KF: **Got the money & cards, but what do I with the wallets? They take up space in my purse.**

He glanced down at the text that she sent him and answered back. SG: **Dump ‘em in the bathroom trash. Wrap ‘em in paper. You’ve got 10mins.**

KF: **15\. I’m watching the clock.**

He rolled his eyes, of course she was watching the clock. His thief in training had an eye for the details. _Wait,_ his _thief?_ Well that mental slip was not what he needed right now.

He watched her move along the back wall, fingers picking through purses and wallets left on tables. His eyes scanned the room, making sure that no one else was watching her, because that was the other thing that could get you caught. You needed more than one pair of eyes when you had a room full of people. Kate was moving towards the exit, when a girl started talking to her pointing out the outfit that Kate was wearing. He winced, waiting for somehow this girl to be the ex-owner of the outfit, but the two girls started laughing and Kate waved goodbye.  She chatted up one of the workers at the pool and he handed her a pair of towels with a smile.

She was heading towards the gate, triumphant smirk on her face, as he lit his fourth cigarette. All he could think about was how she needed to stay focused, too easy to get caught on the exit. Her hand reached the latch on the gate when the blonde that grabbed her earlier called out.

“Hey girl, where are you going?” He stepped closer to her, obviously drunk, “You can’t leave, my heart’ll break.”

The kid grabbed Kate’s arm, stopping her in her tracks, but she just giggled, playing tipsy. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll survive, handsome.”

She tried to step away, but he tightened his grip on her arm, Seth saw Kate wince at the pressure.

“Hey.” Seth barked out a warning and instantly cursed internally. He was not supposed to expose himself, but since the kid was now staring at him, and trying to look tough, Seth continued, “The pretty little thing’s mine; hands off.”

“You really with this guy?” The blonde arched his eyebrow and leaned into Kate’s space.

“I’ll be right there.” Kate called out Seth, before running her hand up the blonde’s arm and letting out a flirty laugh, “He’s paying for the trip; can’t mess with my meal ticket.”

“I’ll buy you whatever you want. Come up to my room with me.”

The kid either was drunk enough that he thought that Seth couldn’t hear him or he didn’t care. Seth was about to rip that gate off its damn hinges and slug this spoiled brat, but before he could react, Kate caused his jaw to drop.

“He’s a one and done.” Her tone was pure velvet.

_Fucking excuse you, Princess?!? Who the hell was this girl and what had she done with the preacher’s daughter_? _For the record, **not** an accurate statement, Kate._

She inclined her head, sultry smile gracing those painted red lips. “He’ll be out by midnight. What’s your room number?”

“254.” The kid grinned at Kate and pulled her in for a kiss, before she could stop him.

Seth turned away, she’d set this play and like it or not he had to back her. He was livid, seeing straight red right now. He was ready for a damn drink and to be away from this shitty music. But honestly nothing would make him happier then punching the smirk off that asshole’s face.

The gate clicked opened and closed and Kate’s heels clacked up to him. She snatched the cigarette from him and took a quick drag on it, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Hi _Daddy_ , miss me?”

He caught Kate off guard as he pulled her into a dizzy kiss, making damn sure that little shit caught her reaction to being actually kissed. Her eyes were wide when he pulled back and he grabbed the cancer stick back from her, stomping it out with his foot as they started back to the motel. He was desperately trying to ignore his reaction to her ‘daddy’ moniker for him and the urge to return to the party to beat the shit out of that kid. He couldn’t decide which one of those things was more wrong.

“He was such an asshole.” Kate slipped her arm around his waist and hurried to keep up with his pace. “Can you maybe not double-time it right now? These are not running shoes and I really don’t think anyone is following us.”

“Just keep up.” Seth grumbled, but slowed slightly, “We still need to be careful, just in case. Can’t believe that place didn’t have cameras. We’ll check out your take when we get back to the room.”

“Hang on.” She pulled on his hand dragging him into the bodega that was just before their motel.

“What?” He was not in the mood for people right now. He was going to complain more, but he looked at her flushed, happy face and realized that this was her first real job and she was in the middle of the rush of her lifetime. So he let her pull him along without a fight, “What do you need, Kate?”

“I’m hungry.” She admitted, then flashed him a sly smile, “and we should celebrate. Pick a good bottle of tequila, my treat.”

“It mostly tastes the same.” He argued, but she had already disappeared into the aisles. He shot the clerk a back-off look, since the old man’s eyes lingered on Kate a little too long. He pointed out the bottle of silver tequila and the clerk pulled it down for him.

Kate sauntered back up to him, an assortment of snacks in her hands. “Oh crap, I forgot water, can you grab us a gallon? It’s back there.” She motioned with her head and he nodded as he walked by her.

He grabbed the water and the clerk had the rest of the items bagged up by the time he got back with the jug. The clerk shot him a long look, before looking at Kate, who paid him, grinning the whole time and thanking him in Spanish. They walked back out into the night air and he drew a deep breath. Kate toed off her shoes as soon as they hit the beach at the back of the motel.

He was trailing behind her, and she looked back at him over her shoulder. “You aren’t still mad about that stupid kid are you?”

“No, I’m good.” He noticed that she wasn’t walking towards the room. “Where are you off to? Room’s this way.”

“Are you kidding? I feel like I could run a marathon.” She spun in a little circle, skirt swirling around her. “This is such a rush.”

He shook his head, he’d created a monster. “Kate…”

“We need to drink to a job well done.” She was still walking towards the ocean. “I want to sit on the beach.” She held up the towels that she’d snagged from the resort. “I know it’s not as exciting as a strip joint, but come on, _please_.”

He sighed and motioned for her to keep walking.

She let out an excited whoop, stopping for a second to drop the towels and her purse in a heap, before practically prancing down to the water. He watched her gather up the skirt and splash around in the water laughing and squealing excitedly. The moon was bright enough for him to keep a good eye on her and he set the bag in the sand before laying out one of the towels.

“Seth!” Kate called out motioned for him to come join her. “It feels like heaven.”

He wanted to say no. He wanted to holler at her to settle down and quit being so loud. But he didn’t do either of those things, instead he pulled off his shoes and socks and snagged the bottle of tequila as he made his way down to Kate. He had this memory of him and Richie hooting and hollering like idiots after their first successful job on replay in his head. He just couldn’t take this moment away from Kate. He pulled the cork on the bottle as Kate splashed up to him.

“First drink is yours, Princess.” He handed her the bottle.

She gave him a wild grin and took a swig off the bottle, making a face and choking a bit. “Ugh, you’re right, it all tastes pretty much the same.”

“To your first success job.” He tipped the bottle to her, then took a drink himself. The tequila, to someone who drank as much as he did, had a nice smooth taste, almost no burn. Kate took the bottle back immediately and took another swallow, seeming determined to celebrate the way she was supposed to. He smirked and took another drink after she handed it back, getting drunk with her was a terrible idea...  But the water felt amazing and he hated to admit it, but the whole situation felt good.

Kate poked him in the chest, “So how did you celebrate the jobs you did before?”

“You pretty much saw it, minus the hostage family and the monsters.” He took another drink, trying to focus on the good parts of those memories.

“So just strip clubs and drinking? Seems boring, how did you sit still?” Kate took the bottle back and gulped her third drink.

“Kate, when you pay a girl 1500 for a lap dance, you normally get a blow job out of the deal, at least.” He laughed as Kate wrinkled her nose and pointed out, “You wanted to know.” As he took his fourth drink, she grabbed his belt loops and tugged him forward, deeper into the water. “Whoa, what are you doing?”

“You’re smiling; I like your smile. Isn’t this great? I feel happy right now.” She kept moving them further into the water. “I think we’ve earned a little happy. Don’t you?”

He thought she was going to kiss him again, like she had at the car last night, but she grabbed the bottle and took another drink. “You’re going a little fast there.” He warned. “We should eat something.”

“One more minute.” Kate requested as she closed her eyes, letting the waves rock them side to side. She lost her footing and Seth looped his arm around her waist and kept her upright, her fingers curling into the fabric of his black henley.

“You good, Princess?” He asked into her hair, inhaling the scent of the coconut shampoo she’d picked up in town.

“So good.” She murmured, her lips brushing against the exposed skin near his collarbone.

He stiffened at the contact, it had been so long and it felt like even longer… She was so soft in his arms, so inviting, and so something that he just didn’t deserve.

“You’re right, we should eat.” She relented and they made their way back up to the towel he’d laid out. She shimmed out of the skirt before sitting down, and when she caught him looking, she shrugged. “It was wet.”

He watched her pick through the bag until she found the bag of Adobadas and took a handful, before offering him the bag. The chips were spicy, but the tequila would even that out for him. She also fished out the bag of Obleas, he’d learned early on that she had a thing for caramel flavored anything.

He was trying not to stare at her but that opaque green top left little to the imagination and his fingers twitched as the thought of untying the knots of her bikini. He shouldn’t have drank so much, so fast. He needed to distract himself.  “How much you think you got?” He questioned through a mouthful of chips.

Kate was opening the package in her hands, “At least five.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, a bunch of cash in some of the wallets. I stopped counting; I was getting too jumpy.”

He nodded and took another swig of the tequila, jamming the bottle into the sand after the drink. “You looked like a pro, thief’s dance and all.”

“Thief’s dance?” Kate questioned, slipping one of the caramel treats past her lips.

“It’s something my Uncle Eddie used to say about a talented pickpocket. They moved through a crowd, with their own rhythm so…”

“Thief’s dance.” She finished his train of thought, before musing, “That makes it sound so elegant and pretty.”

“You are.” It was out before he could stop himself and he cleared his throat, “I mean it was pretty, your dance, it was good; you did good.”

Kate nodded and picked up her purse. “I have a present for you.”

“You stole me a present, huh?” He smirked and was kinda grateful that she got distracted from the pretty comment. _Thank you tequila, for giving people the inability to focus._ He felt cool metal slide up and over his hand, her fingers lingering on the back of his hand. She was on her knees, leaning almost casually against his leg. He looked down at the watch and turned it so he could see it better in the moonlight. “You stole me a fucking Rolex, nice work, Princess. This is…”

“The asshole’s.” Kate trailed a single finger up to his elbow and back down to the watch. Her smirk was nothing short of deviant, “He stole a kiss; I stole his watch.”

“Seems fair.” He nodded, “Not a bad trophy for your first run, but you should have grabbed something for yourself.” He tapped her nose trying to be playful, lessen the stifling tension that was building.

“I just wanted to prove to you that I could do it.” She folded her arms on top of his knee and leaned on them, resting her chin on her arms. “Pull my weight.”

“Hey, you don’t need to do this shit.” He touched her cheek, even though it was a bad idea. “My job to take care of us, not yours.”

She leaned into his touch, “We should just take care of each other. You know, like partners.”

He looked out over the ocean and mulled over her statement. She was certainly capable of handling herself, but training her to the level he was at was gonna be a hell of an ordeal… _Wait, was he actually rationalizing training Kate into a full time thief?_ What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn’t just exchange Kate for his brother, that wasn’t how it worked. And yet...

“What was your first job?” A single, delicate finger traced a lazy pattern just over his knee.

Her question caught him off guard, and he was answering before he could stop himself. “My brother and I worked at this burger joint when we were teenagers.” He lit a cigarette and took a drag from it. “The manager was an asshole, always riding us about one thing or another, but this one night he’s all over us about getting the end-of-night shit done faster, ‘cause he’s got a hot date or something. Finally he just comes up to my brother, who’s cleaning off the burners and asks him if he’s smart enough to turn a key and lock up, which obviously Richie didn’t appreciate but he says yes. So the manager leaves, and we’re finishing up, and I mutter about how we should steal the money out of the safe, just to fuck him over, ya know. And Richie, says he can crack it, but we’ve got to figure out the cameras. And it was like damn, could we really pull this off? Then we’re just moving through it, ya know, like we’d done a million times. I pick the lock to the manager’s office, just to see how the cameras are recording.” Seth barked out a laugh at the memory.

“What?” Kate prodded.

“Apparently he had a thing bending girls over on his desk, trash can had about a dozen condoms in it, but more importantly the cameras were off. I guess they worked together, so if you turned one off they all went dark. I tell Richie, he goes to our car, grabs this stethoscope, and starts working on cracking it. And I’m yammering, going on about how this is gonna be our first score and he’s yelling at me to shut-up so he can think straight and all of sudden: click... He opens the door and we’re just staring at the money like, holy shit. It was just short of two grand, but we didn’t really care about how much…”

“Just that you did it.”

“Exactly! So we finished cleaning up the place, because _I_ want to make sure it looks like we didn’t do it. We leave and make sure the doors are unlocked. Because without the cameras there’s no way to prove that we cracked the safe, just that we weren’t smart enough to lock the doors. Went to this liquor store and paid some bum to buy us a bottle of hooch and a pack of smokes. We drove out to this lake we used to hang out at, got drunk, and laughed about how we could steal anything. That’s how the Gecko brothers really got started. Our… my first real job.” He got quiet at the end of his story, remembering was a bitch sometimes. He cleared his throat and took another drag from the cigarette, as he reached for the bottle. “What about you?”

“What about me?” She was still leaning on him staying in his space, buzzed for sure, but less drunk then he thought she’d be. “You saw my first job. It just happened.”

“Just tell me something.” He took a drink and offered it to her.

“Like a confession?” She arched her eyebrow.

He shook his head, “Naw, just a good memory. Something happy.”

“Um… I won a state shooting competition last July.” She went back to tracing patterns on his leg, “It was just before my birthday. I’ve shot skeet my whole life and I…” She trailed off and glared at him. “What?”

“You can shoot?” He was sure his mouth was hanging open.

She pointed at herself, “Preacher’s daughter. Texas. That basically means I got a gun as soon as I could walk. Daddy took me to the range once and I had a knack for it. So I started shooting competitively.” She reached by him and grabbed another caramel wafer. “I shot skeet, so I’m pretty good with a rifle. I think daddy liked it, because he thought it would scare the boys away. Not so much, stole a kiss after winning states.”

“Preacher’s daughter strikes again.” He chuckled as she finally took the bottle from him. “This is I gotta hear.”

“Not much to it, there was this boy,” She averted her eyes, but explained, “I was competing against. He told me that I had eyes like emeralds; don’t laugh.” She shook her finger at him. “I think he was trying to throw me off my game. Anyway, after I won I strutted up to him and asked him if he still thought I had emerald eyes, and when he said yes, I kissed him. End of it really.” She shrugged; trying to play it off like it wasn’t anything important. But he knew it was important, as he watched her play with the bottle in her hands. “I just thought that I should decide when my first kiss should be, not wait around for some boy. I was sixteen, almost seventeen and never been kissed…”

He choked on the cigarette and put it out in the sand.

“I’m sure you were doing more things then kissing at sixteen.” She uncorked the bottle and took a drink giving him that epic ‘side-eye’ that he’d been victim to since they’d met.

 “I told you what I was doing at sixteen: robbing fast food joints. Think I had time for girls? I was planning my criminal career path.” He chuckled.

Kate groaned and rolled her eyes dramatically.

“What? You doubting my single-mindedness?” He poked her arm.

“Something like that.” She recorked the bottle and moved off him, leaning back, resting on her elbows, face upturned to the moonlight.  “At least you know I that can shoot so I’ve got another marketable skill. You could be stuck with worse.”

He rubbed his hands over his eyes. “Kate, honestly, I don’t think there’s much better, I could be stuck with all things considered. You leaned to pickpocket and pulled off a job in less than 12 hours, it’s damn impressive.”

“So I do impressive work, huh?” She teased him, pushing at his leg with her painted toes.

“You’re impressive.” He stood up and offered her his hand, “We should figure out how impressive. Let’s go back and count up your take.”

She held his hand for a moment after she got up on her feet, before gathering up her purse and their discarded clothing, while he grabbed the towels and bag of snacks.

“Hey, I meant to ask you, what was with the sugar daddy bit that you played with the kid? Where’d that all come from?” He threw the towel over his shoulder, so he’d have a free hand, just in case.

“I knew you were worked up about what I said.” She teased, giving his shoulder a light shove. “Your poor male ego, huh?”

He scoffed and started up the beach with her walking next to him. “One, I don’t really care what you said to that asshole; two, you can’t bruise my ego, when your comment is way off base; and three, I was mad about him laying hands on you and nothing else.”

“Is that why you kissed me?” She queried, grabbing his free hand bringing them both to a stop.

He was going to say something, not sure what he was going to say, but he was going to say something. Anything that might distract her or not force him to tell her why he’d gone off the deep end and kissed her, when the sound of sirens in the direction of the resort made both of them jump. “Shit. Move.” He snapped and they raced up the rest of the way to the room, slamming the door behind them. “Keep the lights off.” He ordered.

He was looking out the window, as Kate took everything out of his hands, so he could draw out his gun. The siren sound got closer, then faded in the distance. He set the gun on AC unit and banged the back of his head against the closed door. “Just passing by, but we should probably leave in the morning.” He kept his eyes closed drawing a deep breath to calm down from what was basically a jump scare.

He felt Kate move into front of him, her fingers tracing down the back of his arm until she reached his new watch. He ground his teeth together as she moved his hand to her hip and she shivered as the metal rubbed against her skin. “Seth,” her voice was barely audible, “Why did you kiss me?”

He looked down at her and he wanted to touch her, but he instead kept the hand what wasn’t on her hip, flat on the door. “Just don’t like people pawing on you. Jealous I guess.”

“Possessive.” She countered, her fingers making their way up his neck. “Jealous is when you want something that _isn’t_ yours and possessive is when you want no one to touch what _is_ yours.”

His finger nails scraped against the door, and he attempted to move the hand that was on her hip, but she covered it with hers, holding it in place. “Kate, you…”

“I want you.” Her green eyes were clear as she pushed herself up on tiptoe. She brushed her lips over his, “Seth, I want you to touch me…” His hand gripped her hip, whether it was to stop her or encourage her, he wasn’t sure. “…touch me, while you’re wearing the watch that I _stole_ for you from the _boy_ that dared to lay hands on the pretty little thing, that’s so very, clearly yours.”

So much for that self-control he’d been trying to hold onto, he tangled his fingers into her hair and forced his tongue past her lips. The kiss was lust-filled, tittering on the edge of violent and Kate moaned into his mouth gripping his shirt, trying to get closer. He could feel gooseflesh run up her skin, as his hand moved from her hip to grab her ass, kneading the flesh beneath the barely-there swimsuit. “We shouldn’t do this.” He breathed out, breaking their kiss, and as he rained open mouthed kisses down her neck. She arched into his touch as he nipped at the edge of her top, suckling on the skin near her collarbone.

Her hands were frantic untucking his shirt, nails scraping over his chest, making him hiss against her skin.

He pulled away from her so he could tear off his shirt and flip their positions, pressing her against the door. He moved his hands under her shirt, fingers skimming over her stomach and up to her ribcage. He needed to slow this down; _he_ needed to slow down. He was not fucking her against the door, especially if she was a virgin. A quicky against a hotel door was no way to lose your virginity; he was going to make sure that she enjoyed herself. Eddie used to tell him: if you can’t be good; be good at something. Her nails dug into his shoulder, as she breathlessly cried out his name. He kissed his way back up her throat, running his tongue around the shell of her ear. “Killing me...”

She pulled him down for another wild kiss, her tongue battling with his, teeth nibbling at his lower lip.

He groaned as she tried to grind against him, get more friction; her fingers tugging on his belt-loops. “It’s not a race, Princess. I’ll get you there.” He pledged as he kissed the corner of her mouth. His fingers found the bottom of her shirt and he looked at her, getting a nod, before rolling it up her body and tossing it somewhere behind them.

Pressing against her in nothing but that white bikini, made him pause to look at her: heaving for air, mussed hair and swollen lips, it was almost too much. “You’re beautiful.”

“More pillow talk?” She challenged looking up at him.

“No, just being honest. I was trying to get some distance between us… because we really shouldn’t… I shouldn’t...” He kept one hand on her hip and let one hand wander down her thigh. “Been trying to do the right thing, keep my hands off you.”

“I don’t want you keep your hands off me. I’ve been wanting you to touch me.” She grabbed his wandering hand and moved it closer to the junction between her thighs. “Seth, please don’t make me beg.”

He kissed her again, this time slowing it down, drinking her in as he ran his fingers along the top of her bikini bottoms. He traced a single finger down, slipping it under the fabric, finding her drenched already. “Fuck, you’re wet.” He growled not able to help himself from sliding his finger inside her.

She whined, and turned slightly to give him better access, “I thought of you while I was _dancing_.” She hooked her fingers in his pocket, keeping him close, as she admitted, “Every pocket I picked; every watch I lifted. I was dancing for _you_.”

“Jesus Christ, Kate.” He cursed against her temple, before vowing, “Gonna make this so good for you.” He working his finger deeper into her letting her arch into his touch. He brushed his thumb over her clit and she gasped in response. _Hell if he kept this up she was gonna let go already._ He needed to taste her; wanted to get her off in a _religious_ fashion, true worship. He removed his finger and didn’t miss the disappointed sound that escaped her lips.

He leaned his forehead against hers as he undid the knots of her bottoms and pulled the fabric away leaving her bare. She gasped in surprise and he rubbed his thumbs in slow circles over her hipbones. He bumped her nose with his to make sure he had her attention, “I’m going to show you what I wanted to do to you last night.” He dropped to his knees and gripped her ass, forcing her core to his mouth. He swept his tongue over her folds, exploring her with only his tongue, probing and spelling out praises on her clit.

Kate was trying to move against him, but he pressed one of his hands to her stomach, pinning her to the door. She whispered a string of obscenities as her fingers curled into his hair.

He slipped a single finger into her core again, and marveled at how tight she was. He sucked on her clit and carefully added a second finger, not missing her frustrated attempt to buck into him as held her in place. “This first one’s gonna hit you hard and fast…You’re so wound up.” He breathed into her, as her body shook with anticipation. He lapped at her with intent, drawing her to the edge as she whispered out his name. “Just let go baby-girl.” He let her move against his tongue and fingers, her hands tugging on his hair as she came apart.

He kissed her shaking legs, one long kiss on each thigh, than kissed her stomach, leaving evidence of how much she enjoyed herself on her skin. He wiped his chin on his forearm and pulled himself up to his feet gathering her into his arms. He grabbed her chin and drew her into a kiss, letting her taste herself on his lips. “You okay?” He tucked her hair behind her ears, assuring her in a low, and what he hoped was a gentle tone. “We don’t have go any further.”

“I still want you.” She tugged at his belt.

He realized that there was a problem with that whole her wanting him thing. He hadn’t exactly been prowling for women on this trip and that condemn he’d used with Vanessa before the Twister was the last one he’d even touched. “If you want that, I’m gonna have to go out and buy…”

“They’re in the bag with the snacks.” Kate was blushing all the way to her hairline. “I grabbed them when I was in the bodega.”

“You’re gonna blush about condemns when I just had my head between your thighs?” He traced the line of her face and kissed her slow and sweet, savoring how good the connection of it felt. He wrapped his arms around her bare waist and palmed his way up her back. He swallowed her moans and let himself be lazy with the kiss, she was going to enjoy this, even if killed it him. He kept one hand following the line of her spine, the metal clinking as it moved, while his other hand was buried in her hair. He rubbed his tongue over hers, as she got bolder with her hands.

She unbuckled his belt, but he grabbed her hands and she broke their kiss looking up confused.

“You get me any harder, I’m not gonna be able to walk and I’m not fucking you against the door.” He took her by the hand and led her to bed pulling the covers back, motioning for her to sit. He grabbed the box of condoms from the bag and set them on the nightstand. He watched her eyes follow his every move, not fearful, but still nervous. “I’m serious about that I said, you wanna stop, we stop; end of story.” He sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her cheek, his finger running over her cross. “I don’t care how far we get, you say stop and I stop.”

Her fingers traced the line of his face, as if trying to see something, that he sure wasn’t there. “So you’re gonna do what I say, when I say?” His eyes widen as she turned away from him, but she looked back at him over her shoulder. “Take off my top, please.”

He pulled her into his lap with a guttural sound, her ass rubbing over his erection. “Anything you say, Princess.” His thumb found her clit again as his teeth found the lower knot of her top. He ran his tongue up her spine, while moving her hair over her shoulder to give him access to the top knot.  He tossed her top away and palmed one of her breasts as he mouthed the curve of her throat. He let his tongue glide up column of her neck and back down, as his finger slipped inside her.

She mewled, shifting in his arms, aimlessly seeking more friction, her nipple pebbling under his fingers. “Your hands feel so much better than mine.”

He grunted, because words were about impossible right now. He wanted to show her how much better his hands could really be. He nibbled at the junction of her shoulder and her pussy tightened on his finger. He smiled against her skin, and bit down a little harder as Kate’s nails dug into his thighs in response. He teased her nipple, while soothing the red mark that he’d just made with his tongue as he moved his finger in and out of her with more intent.

She rocked against his hand, leaning her back against his chest, “Kiss me.”

The metal of the watch scratched at her thigh as he continued to fuck her with his finger and his mouth caught hers swallowing her desperate cries. He angled his hand so he could stimulate her better as he crossed his arm over her chest to tease her other nipple. “You gonna fall apart on me again so soon?” He curled his finger inside her, “Is that what you want?”

“Please.” She whined.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

“Please what?” He nuzzled at her cheek, a soft gesture considering where his hands were.

Her green eyes locked on his dark ones, “I want you to make me fall apart again.” She leaned up and ran her tongue over his lips, “Then I want you to fuck me for real.”

He kissed her hard, tongue battling with hers as he forced another finger inside of her drawing a shudder from her. Hearing her talk dirty was like the last nail in the damn coffin, everyone had a little devil in them. Leave it to him to draw that out of the angel in his arms. He felt her muscles contract as she started to let go, but this time he rode her out, working her until his fingers were dripping. He slipped his fingers out of her and let her watch him lick them off. “You taste almost as good as you look when you cum.”

She laid her head back on his shoulder, nipping at his neck. “Flatterer.” He tracked the lines of her body with his hands, letting himself explore her bare skin as she came down from her high.

“Honest.” He spun her in his arms, pulling them bare chest to bare chest, content to breath in her presence.

She nodded and followed the pattern of his flame tattoo from wrist to shoulder with her fingers. “I do this while you’re sleeping,” she admitted, “the pattern’s fascinating.”

He let her fingers continue, but confessed. “I know; I wake up when you touch me.”

Her cheeks stained pink, she got self-conscious over the silliest things. “That’s embarrassing.”

“No more embarrassing then waking up with my hands under your clothes or my dick hard against your ass.” He leaned down and kissed her cheeks soft, almost chaste. “Which by the way, is amazing.”

She giggled a little, “I have a nice ass, huh?”

“Amazing, I said amazing, don’t misquote me.” He offered his wrist to her. “Take off the watch. It scratched your thigh and I don’t want it to get tangled in your hair.”

She unclasped the watch and set it carefully on the nightstand.

He buried both hands in her hair, sighing in contentment as she copied his action and pushed herself up to kiss him. He kept them still exploring her mouth with his tongue as she tugged on his hair to keep him close.

Finally she pushed at his chest and drew in a long breath of air. “Lose the pants.”

He disentangled himself from her and climbed off the bed, so he could strip a little easier. He dropped his clothes to the ground and crawled back into bed with her.

Her fingers made their way down his chest and past his stomach, pausing at his hipbones. “Can I…I mean, may I touch you?”

“Certainly not gonna stop you.” He kissed the top of her head and hissed as she wrapped her little fingers around his cock. “Christ.” He gripped the sheets to keep himself from thrusting into her hand.

“Did I hurt you?” Her voice was timid, it was the first time in a while he hadn’t heard the tequila-inspired boldness. He shook his head and she stroked him more confidently, nails grazing carefully as she explored his length. “You’re so hard.”

“That’s all you… Christ.” He cussed, as she gripped him tighter, her hand moving up and down him. He cleared his throat, trying to focus. “But if you want me inside of you, you need to stop.”

She released him and the sound that escaped him was almost embarrassing. She ran her nails up his chest and massaged his shoulders. He realized that she was making sure she had his complete attention. He stared into her green eyes and she blurted out, “I’ve never… I mean you know that, but…I…I’m a virgin.”

“Kinda figured.” He didn’t mean to smirk like an asshole, but he reacted before he could stop himself. He cupped her cheek, “I’ve never been with a virgin, so we’re both in new territory. This is still your show, you wanna…”

She put her finger against his lips and shook her head. “How old were you?” She reached over and grabbed the box he’s set on the nightstand tearing it open.

He brushed her hand away and pulled the roll out of the box. “Fifteen.”

“How old was she?”

He ripped one of the foil squares apart from the rest and held it in his palm, tossing the rest back on the nightstand. “Seventeen.”

“Really?” She bit her lower lip. “Were you nervous?”

“Kinda,” He admitted. “I talked myself up quite a bit; was a little worried I was gonna cum before I actually got inside her.” He kissed her softly, and chuckled, “For most guys, it’s a disaster the first time, so there’s that.”

She blinked up at him, “What if I’m bad at it?”

“Impossible.” He leaned over her rubbing their noses together. “I felt you clench around my fingers. I’m a little worried that you may kill me, but that’s about it. Always been my plan to die in the arms of a beautiful woman.”

She blushed and looked away.

“Kate.” When her eyes met his, he whispered low and raw, “You are perfect. More than I deserve, so much more.”

“But you’re who I want.” She nudged the hand he’d put the condom in.

He tore the package with his teeth and rolled the latex over his length. He brushed the tip over her opening, watching her jump at the contact. He gripped her hips with one hand and stuck his thumb in his mouth, getting it good and wet. He pressed this dick into her a little more, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head, fuck she was tight. He circled her clit with his thumb, “Breathe Kate, try to relax.”

She drew in a shaky breath, but set her jaw.

“Might be easier with you on top.” He suggested, “then you figure out how fast you wanna go.” She nodded and he pulled out of her slowly, her legs were shacking. This might be more of a thing then he thought. He rolled onto his back and tapped the headboard behind him. “You can use this for leverage.”

She shifted over and threw one leg over his hips, brushing her sex over his cock and he thrust up on reflex. She looked at him and smiled coyly, apparently get a kick out his reaction. She started to lower herself onto him and he dug his nails into his palms, willing himself to be perfectly still. Her breathing was still shaky, but she continued to take him in until she suddenly froze, teeth digging into her bottom lip.

He ground his teeth together, “Tell me to stop and we’re done.”

Her palms flattened against his chest, “I was going ask if you could meet me halfway; I go down and you come up. Can you do that from this angle?”

“Yeah, if that’s what you want.” He was going to die right here.

He pushed into her and as she pressed herself down and he felt her whole body tremble; _fuck, he hurt her_. She yelped out a pained sound, nails on one hand digging into his forearm, while she braced herself on the headboard with her other hand. He cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped a tear away from her face.

“Talk to me.” His voice gravel, as he struggled for control over himself. She was pulsing around him.

“It’s so different than anything I’ve ever felt before.” She moved her hips slowly, experimenting. “It’s like when you bit my shoulder… good pain.” She moved again, a little harder this time. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah.” Not a surprise but he was struggling with words in general right now.

She rolled her hips, using the headboard to steady herself and his hands ran up her chest. “It’s better now.”

“Good.” He pressed his thumb back against her clit and she bucked against him. “That’s good, huh? You want me to keep that up?”

She nodded and started to find her rhythm, gasping as he teased as her clit with slow circles. He let her keep control, riding him with uneven pace as her pussy started to tighten around him. He gripped at her hip and moved under her thrusting up into her with more force then he intended. She threw her head back, requesting wantonly, “Do that again.”

He complied, taking her all the way to her edge without letting her fall, pulling back. He jerked her down for kiss to swallow her disappointed sound. He rolled them over, reversing their position, careful to not crush her.

She locked her legs around his waist, arching her back as his next stroke buried him even deeper inside of her.

He lowered his mouth to one of her breasts and sucked on it, his tongue swirling over her nipple. She tasted like sweat and tequila, and fuck, the sounds she was making, the way she cried out his name… She was heaven. He was sure of it, she was all the things that he didn’t deserve and yet somehow he had right here in his arms. The world and all the bullshit was gone, it was just the two of them in this room and that was all he needed. He pinned her arms over her head against the headboard as he kissed her again.

“No.” She whimpered into his mouth, her body trembling under his.

“What’s wrong?” He stopped immediately, releasing her arms, in fact the only reason he didn’t pull out was because she still had her legs wrapped around his waist.

She turned her face away from, but he touched under her chin, bringing her back to face him.

“You have to talk to me. What is it?” He implored.

There was a tremor in her voice as she explained, “The professor, when he was going to sacrifice me, he… he…”

“Shit.” He pulled her to his chest. “Fuck, Kate, I’m sorry. We can…I mean I can…”

She pressed her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down so she could press her lips against his. “I still want this. I want you, just not like that.”

He nodded and he kept his arms wrapped around her as he moved in and out of her. He kept his body as tight to hers as he could and still move. This shifted between sex and something else in those last few moments and he wanted her to feel how much he cared about her. How much she meant to him. They were both covered in sweat, moaning and cursing, as his thrusts got more erratic. He wanted to make sure she came apart one more time. He went to move his hand between them, but she shook her head.

“I want to fall apart in your arms. I feel so much. Don’t let me go, Seth, please.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“I want to feel you let go.” Her green eyes met his as she met him stroke for stroke.

He felt himself pulse inside her and he bit down on her shoulder, to keep himself from yelling out. He was worried he hurt her, but she arched against him, pussy tightening around him, drawing them both over the edge as she screeched out his name.

“Shit.” He finally panted out into her hair as he struggled to keep his weight off her.

Kate’s expression was sated, happy, all post-sex stupid… fuck-coma. He must have smirked at her, because her eyebrow arched. “What?”

He pulled out of her, instantly missing her warmth and tossed the condom into the bedside trash. He flopped down next her on his back and poked at her shoulder. “I gotta get my legs back under me.”

She cuddled up to him: head over his heart, leg draped over his, and her finger mapping his tattoo. “Why would you want to get up?” She yawned.

“I have to prove I’m not a one and done… and Princess, I’m looking forward to taking you in the shower.”

.:.

 

**ANGST below.... warning!!**

 

 

**The Cost of Going Too Far**

 

He laid there next to her absolutely spent and shit-eating grin happy because of why he’s spent, because hell-yes to all of that, that just happened. She was curled up in his arms, wet hair braided back and wearing nothing but a smile as she dreams. He knew that this thing between him and Kate was growing into a genuine connection and he didn’t want to think about what that might mean. But this thing, the connection between them… It feels good and it’s been so long since he’s felt good about anything.

Her hand was over his heart as he mapped nonsense up and down the line of her spine. He’d thrown the sheet over them when they got out of the shower, because she was cold and he even though he was warm, it didn’t matter. She threw her leg over one of his and cuddled up to him even tighter, murmuring in her sleep. He liked this feeling: her in his arms, it was comforting, like a home he never really had.

He was going to doze off soon, he could feel it. He knew he was going to sleep hard, ‘cause damn she was amazing. He shouldn’t sleep hard though, there might be complication, might be trouble. They hadn’t set the alarm and he needed to set the stupid alarm, because they needed to leave first thing in the morning. He just had no desire to reach for the alarm clock on the nightstand.

She twitched in her dream, lips moving on his skin.

He chuckled, “What was that, Princess?” He used to do this to Richie when they were kids. His younger brother often talked in his sleep and Seth would record Richie’s nonsense answers and play it back to torment him. He would get so pissed. “You talking to me?” He grinned down at her, running his finger over her hair.

“I love you.”

His world stopped. He couldn’t hear anything, but his own heartbeat pounding in his ear. No, this wasn’t... She couldn’t... She couldn’t love him. He ruined everyone that he loved. He ruined anyone that loved him. And he was angry, irrationally and uncontrollably angry as memories flooded back:

 

                 _“I love you, Seth. Watch out for Richie until I get back.” One eye swollen shut, tear running down her other cheek – Mom never came back. She’d left him sitting on the couch watching cartoons with his brother._

_“Family’s the only ones that gonna love you. Next time your teacher asks you about a bruise, you better put on an Oscar worthy performance or I’ll make you really sorry. Or just get rid of you; get rid of both of you.” His father left him in his bedroom crying from the welts already appearing on his back. Richie crawled out of his bed and into Seth’s whispering how sorry he was for telling the teacher and promising to sneak medicine for him as soon as their father fell asleep. He loved his father, and he didn’t understand why he did everything wrong._

_“I didn’t do this money. I did this for you. I love you.” Vanessa’s eyes glistening with unshed tears. She’d bashed the windshield of his car, but still helped him escape. There was no way she got out of that burger joint not in handcuffs. And even if those last words he’d said to her were true, he hadn’t needed to say them._

_“You always wanted to save me, brother, now you have. Maybe I’ll find you on that beach.” Richie waved the white flag as they said goodbye at the Twister, said ‘I love you’ the only way Richie knew how, by admitting that he’d needed help. Seth had turned his back on his brother. The brother he loved more than anyone and he just couldn't handle what he'd become. He wasn't his brother anymore._

 

Fuck.

It wasn’t like he shouldn’t have expected this from her. She was teenager and all the shit they just did, meant love, chemically. Add in everything they’d gone through and that made those feelings even stronger. But this couldn’t be love, because he ruined everything he loved. He wouldn’t love her, because he refused to ruin her.

His hand twitched, he needed to push her away for real, make her hate him, or at least make her not trust him.  It wouldn’t be hard to score drugs in this area, grab some money from her purse and take the car. If he shot himself up with something, it would help…make her afraid and give him an empty head, no more what ifs or maybes to fuck with him. If he had the drugs, he wouldn’t crave her, wouldn’t need to touch her.

She couldn’t love him. He wouldn’t let her. She was the last bit of light in this fucked up world and he wouldn’t let himself snuff it out. She was that shred of conscious that he had left and if he ruined her then redemption… hell he was beyond redemption, but she wasn’t. He couldn’t risk her, couldn’t risk her losing that good girl that she was.

And he’d stolen from her again… She thought she loved him. It wasn’t what he physically did to her, it was her heart. He’d stolen part of her heart and that wasn’t right. Her heart wasn’t for him. Her heart was for some for good kid would tell that her she had emerald eyes and knew more than three Bible verses.  She deserved so much more than fucking thief. She needed better and he knew that he’d never be better.

He’d cut her off from helping, that would piss her off, then the drugs that would make her think twice from getting near him, and if that didn’t work he’d bring home some chick. He didn’t want to have to go that far…he never should have let it get this far. He was going to break her heart. She was going to be so confused when acted like a dick tomorrow. She was going to cry and beg him to explain and he was just gonna blow her off, tell her he just wanted to get some and she was convenient.  _He didn’t want to make her cry, but he had to._  It was going to be like snapping a rubber band against your skin to remind you that reality was here. Paradise wasn’t real and no one with the last name ‘Gecko’ ever got a happy ending. He wouldn’t let her go down with him.

He was a bastard, a fucking bastard, but he won’t pull her in any further. He can’t make her a part of this world; this isn’t the life that she should be living.  _What was next a white sundress and Raybans so they could rob banks together? Who the fuck did he think he was letting things get this far?_ He was going to get them papers and send her ass on her merry way without him. She’d get to have a real life and he’d be some dark memory that woke her in the middle of the night.

He didn’t want to do any of it, and yet, he knew that he had to do it. He’d never been more sure about doing anything. He’d never been more sure about one of his choices, actually being the right one. If he didn’t do it, she’d never leave and that would be his worst crime by far. So he was going to let her go.  _He didn’t want her to leave…_

He looked at the clock and it was four minutes to the top of the hour and he decided that he’d let himself keep her for those last few minutes.

Four more minutes.

For four more minutes he’d lay next to her, and pretend that he wasn’t going to do anything that would hurt her. He’d get their papers, but keep her with him. He’d take her back across the border, with those perfect papers and they’d make their way carefully, but lazily through Texas. He’d take her to meet his uncle and Eddie would love her, because how could you not, and then he’d catch hell about how young she was. And he’d pretend…

Three more minutes.

For three more minutes she’d be his. For three more minutes she’d belong in his arms; she’d be his Kate. She’d be his pretty little thing that no one better dare lay a finger on. She’d be the girl he taught to pickpocket, grift, and everything thing else he knew. She’d be the one that would have his back, every score from now on. He’d buy her a white dress, Raybans, a gun, and give her all his best lines when they became the new Bonnie and Clyde, but they’d have a better ending. He’d put a damn ring on her finger, because she’s a good girl and she deserved it… and he wanted her to be a Gecko. Be his… and one day she’d fuss about settling and he’d complain, but he’d do it. For her he’d…

Two more minutes.

For two more minutes he’d imagine his version of El Ray with her. For two more minutes he let himself see the life they’d build together. He’d get her a damn house on the beach and they’d wake up every morning tangled up together. She’d drag him to church and somehow, convince him, that kids were a good idea. He’d really balk at that one, but she’d wear him down and they’d end up with two boys like him, but they’d have her good heart. He’d love them, and her, and nothing would ever hurt them, ever. He’d be the man she needed…

One more minute.

For one more minute he’d let himself be in love with her. For one more minute he’d lay here beside her and just be hers. For one more minute he’d let her love him. He kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled contently against him: happy, content… one more minute. He can almost hear that damn stopwatch:  _You’re on the clock, can you do it faster? Can you?_ He could do it faster, but he didn’t want to _,_  he wanted time to slow down.

Thirty more seconds.

“Hey.” He whispered in the dark, not knowing if he wanted her to hear or not.

She lifted her head, looking up at him, sleepy eyes trying to focus as her nose bumped against his.

He shouldn’t have kissed her, but he did and he cherished every, single fucking second of it.

“Hi.” She muttered against his lips. She wasn’t even awake.

He didn’t move away, he stayed in her space, breathing in her air. “I gotta run and grab some stuff. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay. I'm tired.” Her sleep-laden voice was breaking his heart.

He smiled at her in the dark, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her again, though he shouldn’t… he’d run out of time.

He watched her until she fell back asleep and kissed the top of her head. He was leaving as the guy, who drove her away from hell, but he was going to come back the guy that drove her into it. He couldn’t decide which version of himself that he hated more. “Sorry Princess, I just can’t and I can’t let you.”

 


End file.
